moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dragonleaf5678
Welcome! Hey, welcome to the Wiki! I'm Abce2, one of the crats on the Wiki. If you need help, feel free to contact me on my talk page, located here. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:58, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Great! 52 edits already?!!! Keep it up! Leaving a message here! Hey, if ya want me to do you an artwork, I would like to know what, haha. Moshlings? Doing what? Colour or sketch? (My sketches tend to look super cool haha). On my user page, you'll find a link to my art blog. So you have a vague idea of my capabilities. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 12:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Which name do you like best? IDK, It depends what the names are for. Reply in a message telling me what they are for, Thanks, Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:24, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Reply If it is a website with ARTICLES, I would call it Moshi Press. Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:33, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Signature Do you want a signature. If you do, press on the word here. Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 11:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Sig Here is your sig: and here are instructions of how to active it: 1. Go to the top-right hand corner of your screen and hover (DON'T CLICK) on your avatar. You will see "My prefrences" section, click on that. Step 1 sig activate nutty.png 2. Go to the signature section and type in (Do the s of Sig as capital). Then go to the bottom of the screen and press save. Step2 sigactivate.png 3. It should now look like this. Endactvate sig.png 4. Now after every message you make on talk pages, you click on signature to show your signature. Step4actovate.png DONE! Thank you, Kind regards, Blogs Hey Sassy, you don't need three blogs for the same subject. I will close the comments on two of them as it's unnecessary. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic']] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 12:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Re: Signature No problem, if you need help or want a new sig I'm always here for you. Kind regards, -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]][[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]][[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 13:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Heya Sassy, come on the chat Dude!! [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik']] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] Chatban (04/08/14) Hey Nutty, For critisising my grammar (Which you said was serious), along with the random talk, I had to ban you, which means that you cannot access the chat for a day. I am sorry to have to ban you for your random talk but I have had several complaints from the community that it is annoying them. I hope you can return tomorrow with a better and more maturer attitude. Joe - Talk - Don't worry Being banned is only to tell you that you have done something wrong, it was only done so we can give you some time to calm down. I am not a chat moderator but this is true! Thanks, About chat If Joe thinks so, you will be un-banned soon. Not everyone is on at this time. UPDATE: Sorry, I checked your contribs. You should be un-banned at 13:44, when you were banned. Reply Day long bans are for 24 hours exactly, not just until the next day. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 13:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :The current local time is now 13:10. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:11, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Wikia runs on UTC. That's the time zone that all bans and blocks are made to. Local time zones have hardly anything to do with it. Also, see the clock in the top right corner of the Wikia? That clock is on UTC time. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:19, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Because 13:35 is five minutes until 13:40. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Meep Sorry, Nutty. All chat has been doing for me is crashing today. I hope it will be less severe tomorrow. I am currently busy like a roarker too! (although I guess they don't do THAT much) [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 17:58, August 8, 2014 (UTC) MoshiBot It's okay, and i delete that site, i hate it. But if you want to fire me, that's fine, your blog, your rules. :) [[User:Malik The awesome Kid|'Malik]] ▪''' '''▪ [[User_talk:Malik The awesome Kid|'My Talk!']] Chatban Sassy, please don't feel bad! I had to ban you as it's part of my job. I know you feel bad, but we don't want you to leave! Trust me, if you come back next week and keep spam to a minimum, you'll soon fit right in again! :) Joe - Talk - Sorry! Sorry, I was checking the history of the page but I accidentally rollbacked it. My bad, hehe! ' Jeân]]' Message 09:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) yo About the language thing, I got that mixed up with someone else. Sorry about that! Joe - Talk - Hi, welcome and everything else. Hiya, welcome to the wiki, I've not had a chance to speak to you on here, but yeah I sure hope we get a chance to speak after your ban, because from what I've heard you're really cool, Nutty. :D See you around! :D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Cool Haha! You seem to be a cool person, can't wait to speak to you on chat after your ban. :) ' Jeân]] Message 16:20, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Undoing Yeah, everything your saying is false out all Dr. Strangeglove, Sweet Tooth and Biggie. Dr. Strangeglove doesn't have an opinion on what songs he likes and doesn't like. Sweet Tooth is referred to as a he in the novel AND Biggie was once on the Daily Growl, there is even a picture with the words 'Random Rox' around him on the Biggie page. Thanks, and don't do this again. • [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] • '' • ''Talk'' • ''Chat Mod'' • 09:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) goldfish Hi Nutty, please can you not copy me as 'a goldfish' in your profile, it kinda removes my originality, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:34, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Plush images Hi Nutty, Please can you not upload images of plushes we already have, although it was a good idea to put the pictures of the Moshlings' plush on that Moshlings' page, we already have the images over at Moshi Monsters Plush Toys, if you use those images it saves duplicate images being uploaded and a lot of hassle. Thanks :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 19:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) mhm Hey Sassy, Chat's probs just glitching. I have Chat Hacks too and I've been fine with them.. I'll try to get on Chat now! Update: Okay, seems that Chat itself is glitching, we'll just have to wait. It does this a lot *sighs* Joe - Talk - You didn't give me credit on moshibot :( Please give me credit. OoOH OOh! I suggest you mail it to pepperqt@hotmail.com because fanart is not allowed here! (chat is not working for me atm, boo) [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 14:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Friend Code just added you :D Add me now!!! '''5198-3407-5611 ' BirbyMan | Talk Page | Blog | 15:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC)' Ok and Yes That guy is blocked forever now and yes, you should come to me or any other admin/crat for this. Joe is community protection and can only keep people from chat. An admin is more for the wiki itself. Also, I had not said it yet but thank thank THANK you for that fanart! https://i.imgur.com/Apt5asx.jpg [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Nothing To Do with you Hi, Sorry for the section name, I couldn't resist it. But, I've seen your User:Sassynut/To Do page. It's basically just an edited copy of Pepper's. It's clear that you really want to help out the wiki, by uploading and supplying images, but if you want a job to do I'm sure Pepper will be able to give you one that is best to suit your abiltiies. To do lists are normally only used by users with rights or users part of projects, as the like of mine and peppers are giant as we have a lot of work to cover in the coming months. It's really not the best thing to do, as Pepper will have her priorities and probably wishes to do this stuff herself as she will have planned it in advance in whatnot. You might want to change it or speak to Pepper or something, idk? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 18:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Wowie Wow, wow, what's the whoop-de-doo? I had seen your to-do, well vaguely, and I just figured you were busy with whatever, using mine as an example. I would never get angry at something like that. Even if you were to get "in the way" of something, I would at most warn you for it, and heck, even blocking is NOT an indicator of how I feel about people. Nothing is really, I am very mysterious, ooOoooh So yeah, don't worry, all is cool! [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 19:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Hi Sassy, You're not in trouble, don't worry. ;) I've noticed that majority of the contributions you make towards this wiki are image uploads, which is great! However, you've been uploading quite a lot of files we already have on quite a few occasions. Please use the wiki search, and filter to photos/images so that you can see if we already have an image that you are about to upload, this would help us a lot. If you are saving images we already have on the wiki and uploading them, please don't, you can simply just add the image file name to the gallery, in source mode. Cheers. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 21:39, September 3, 2014 (UTC) WAAAH THaT IS SO CUte!! *crying* [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 21:00, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Bringing back from the dead. Hi Sassy, Again, you're not in trouble, just giving you a little reminder! :D I've noticed you've been editing quite a lot of old user's materials and pages. Please don't revive old blog posts, warning them because to be honest most of those users if not all have been and gone, so there's no point 'warning' them to remove stuff if theres a 98% chance they're not going to see it, same with talk pages. Thanks, this just helps to stop other users doing the same activities as it pops up in the wiki activity feed! Be sure to check some histories and user dates etc before you do stuff. :) Cheers. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 20:20, September 5, 2014 (UTC) nya ( =◕ w ◕=)ノ ~˚₊✩‧₊heRe Ya GooO [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 07:13, September 9, 2014 (UTC) No categore Please do not add categories; that's a one-monster job. Most you added are incorrect for their function. I have yet to explain how they work, because they work with a system I created and started. So yeha [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 21:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Woosh I haven't said anything before because your Moshling categories additions were fine. The Mission Moshling category should be added to all moshlings who are obtained via a mission only. (So Long Beard doesn't count). The moshling category is for all moshlings aside those not in Zoo. This is an obtainability vs species problem I am working on. Very slowly...but we get there. So yeah, moshlings are allowed, go do that. I just put on this "me only" rule so that I can assure no half work is done so that I can clean up correctly. Then we will have ourselves a nice category tree! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 21:34, September 9, 2014 (UTC) That wasn't how it went I urged you to not add categories but explained the ones you added to Moshlings were fine. You then informed me having added "diavlos" to diavlos. Though being a circle category, it was fine with me. You asked if you should add those to other monsters too, which ONLY implies that you would add the category type mentioned to the monsters. Which was their species (diavlos, luvlis) and not "playable characters". I give permission for a specific category. I mean, by this logic, you could have easily added those categories to more than just the main monsters, because every moshi character is a monster, right? Don't really have time for the tiny letter stuff. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 18:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Um Nutty, A2 gave me permission for the whole Bio things. Ask him yourself for proof, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 16:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Puzzles Reminder Hey Sassy, We've decided as a community that we're not going to be having the puzzles images on the individual Moshlings pages, if you have puzzles I think you can put them on that Puzzle's page, if not not at all. Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 14:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey, I'm not really too sure. I'd speak to Pepper first, as we really don't want images that aren't being used anywhere. Thanks :) [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 14:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Indeed Indeed, it's unpleasant to read and just a total nope! But the page did not have any info to begin with, much like Moshi Monsters: Moshlings Theme Park (DS Game) is at this moment. What you see there is basically notes work. Eventually the info on habitats are important for the locations, habitat and moshling pages and I have yet to decide how to do it but at least the info's out there now. I sometimes use an outer wiki for info stuff but then it's like I am not active, so it's a bit tricky to decide what to do and then you get mess like this. I'm not at all a perfect editor, just an overly passionate one, haha! [[User:PepperSupreme|'''PepPepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 09:25, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Bios. Hey, Thanks for adding that extended moshling bio, helps a lot. However, please can you try to be careful when you remove/add the needs full bio category unless you are removing it because you've added the bio, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) OMG OMG. Your user page is so AWESOMELY EPICAL! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 17:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :) It's really cool, Do you mind if I use it. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 18:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D Thanks :D Do I need to write credit of anyone? [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 18:14, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Section headings Please don't link section headlines, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ [[Project:Rollbacks|'Rollback ']] 16:11, October 3, 2014 (UTC)